thedauntlessfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
Equipment can be purchased using Skill Points. 'Armour' * Heavy Dura-Plast Armor: (10 Skill points) The thicker, heavier variant of Dura-Plast armor. +3 armor * Ceramic Plates (15 Skill points) Specially designed armor meant to discharge all energy attacks. +4 armor * Mandalorian Iron Armor: (20 Skill Points) Hardest and rarest material known to the galaxy. +7 armor 'Shields' * Civilian-Class Shield: (6 Skill points) Basic deflector shield. Usable once per combat engagement. Good for 3 rounds. +3 Temp Armor * Industrial-Class Shield: (12 Skill points) A deflector shield used in many heavy industries. Usable once per combat engagement. Good for 4 rounds. +4 Temp Armor * Military-Class Shield: (18 Skill points) A shield used in military practices. Used commonly during the Jedi Civil War, but has fallen into rarity over the past couple of centuries. Usable once per combat engagement. Good for 5 rounds. +5 Temp Armor 'General Purpose' * Mechanic’s Bag: (5 Skill point) A bag used to construct, repair, and install mechanical devices. * Med-Kit: (5 Skill point - Free to Medics) A basic kit used for solving wound. Ranging from bruises to small lacerations. * Medical Bag: (12 Skill points - Free to Medics) A more complex version of the Med-kit. Adding a +1 when treating wounds. * Surgeon’s Bag: (18 Skill points - Free to Medics) The most advanced medical kit that can be easily transported. Gives a +2 when treating wounds and allows for the user to participate in surgery. * Entrenching Tool: (4 SP) A tool used for the quick construction of fortifications. Allows for the user to dig a foxhole, adding +1 to defense. User can continue to work on the foxhole to upgrade the defense bonus. When the bonus reaches +3. The foxhole becomes fortified and can no longer become upgraded. * Rangefinder: (4 SP) A device used to find the range of any target. When using the rangefinder alongside a sniper, he marksmen gets a +1 to hit any target marked by the rangefinder. * Slicer’s Kit: (4 SP -- Free to SIS) A device used by slicers to crack into electronic devices. * Stealth Generator: (3 Skill points -- Free to Recon) A device used to mask the user in a veil of shadow. Automatically enters stealth when used. Must be recharged after 12 hour period. * Short-Range Communicator: (1 Skill point -- Free to Troopers) Allows the user to connect to any communications device within a 20km radius. * Long-Range Communicator: (10 SP) Allows the user to connect to any communications device within a 50km radius. * Skeleton Key: (6 SP) Allows the user to open any locked door once. Recharges after 48 hour period. * Holo-Map: (5 SP) A device that allows you to see 20km in every direction on a map. Takes two turns to locate your position on said map. * Camping Supplies: (4 Skill point) An assortment of materials used to construct one tent, one food storage device, and a week's worth of rations for two people. * Fortification Materials: (6 Skill point) A large collection of materials, too large to be carried by one person, but they allow for the construction of a basic FOB. Including a barracks tent, a command tent, a storage tent, four towers, two pallets of empty sandbags, four cylinders of razor wire, and enough rations to supply 15 people with a month’s worth of food and water. Category:D6